mysimsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlankyXP/Archive 6
YOU ZETTA SONS OF DIGITS!!! THIS IS THE FACTORING ARCHIVE SIIIIIIX! Mini Ninjas T.O.B.OR. the Agent Yello...defined as a friendly greeting; hello with a common, intentional mispronunciation. LeBorgle! Typo Category The is a typo category please delete it it is called : Category:Category:Unknown Interests Morning Sorry Yeah, id just started and i didnt really know what i was doing. Sorry about the nomination page thing. Oh yeah, about violet's page. Loads of people write about sims appearances and looks on the trivia, so i did. Yeah, um it's me. I just wanted to say you didn't do anything wrong. Apparently I did because my brother keeps on going here vandalizing my favorite pages! I didn't know he did that ,too! Grrrrrr! He knows this is my favorite site and I guess he likes screwing up things when he's bored. Especially things I like... um maybe I should stop talking now. Um... Bye. ): Oh! By the way his account name is buttfacekiller. Eat him all you want! 16:08, 31 August 2009 (UTC) He's 17. 16:16, 31 August 2009 (UTC) He doesn't listen to me ... I guess he just doesn't care what his wittle ittle sister has to say. 16:23, 31 August 2009 (UTC) He watched me play MySims Kingdom and saw the part where Leaf was called the worst elf ever and thought that was the funniest thing to be written in a video game. 16:35, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Pretty much and he thinks that the music that his played when Leaf is having his concert his awful, too. 17:10, 31 August 2009 (UTC) He's also a gigantic eavesdropper who read tons on user pages on this wiki and decided who he didn't like. (He really doesn't like anybody except for his very weird teenaged Senior year friends.) 17:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Dentface's Poll Idea Dentface poll idea Sorry I couldn't contact you. For some reason my computer didn't let me contact you. --Dentface Haiza Oh, wait. It's this: Froot Loops.}} Main Page Idea I noticed that there is a blank spot under the featured game article. Maybe you could put pictures or some other featured articles. thanks: Dentface Ivy I was not sure so i went to gamespot.com and foud some link that said she was ivy. if i an incorrect please correct me --dentface Sandra in Agents Dramaman said that sandra in MSA is really Taylor. so could you delete Sandra (MySims Agents). --Dentface Weeeeeeeeeee ....Goodbye for now, I gotta watch America's Got Talent!}} OMG OMG OMG Sadness: A chemical reaction in the brain that ceases enjoyment and causes fits of emotional burden. Portals Redirecting MSA Portal I like what you made for the MSA portal. maybe you should make pics that look like the character pics on the portal for the rest of the msa characters!!!!!! thanks: Dentface I mean... Sorry if i wasn't clear my brother was uploading some images (he photoshops, finds, and uploads images for me) and i asked him to leave you a message. The message is supposed to be: the kind of pictures you have for the msa characters now in the MSA portal you should make for the rest of the MSA characters. New, New, New, New, New Word Bubbles Yes Yes thats what i mean or at least photoshop them. thanks : Dentface Chef Charlie pic I found it on Google after searching MySims but now I can't find it! >< annnnd I think I just deleted it off my computer the other day (doh!), but yeah, it's somewhere on Google haha.--Mistertrouble189 17:50, September 3, 2009 (UTC) *Aye! They all be holding hands. So cute.--Mistertrouble189 18:08, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Chaz (MySims Kingdom DS) Hey, could you fix the color of the box for Chaz in MSK (DS) so it's yellow like the Wii tab? Thanksss dudeee.--Mistertrouble189 18:05, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Same for DJ Candy!--Mistertrouble189 18:11, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Agents No they are not. to prove it watch the producer preview on the mysims agents article its under external links. Look for Sapphire in the video. thanks : Dentface Help... Hardyharhar Dark Day For MySims Reality!